Ágape
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Era algo pleno e compartilhado, até a sensação de competição lhe tomar o âmago. A decisão de tomar um caminho separado era doloroso, mas talvez, fosse o único caminho certo para si e para o seu segredo. [Seiya x Shaina/Shina. Saori Marin Cavaleiros de Bronze Isaak de Kraken. Universo: Canônico. Romance com um misto de Drama. Nudez]


**Ágape** (Grego para Amor)

Delicadamente, os pés descalços dela tocaram seu tórax. As mãos fortes do moreno acariciavam os seus tornozelos na mesma delicadeza que era tocado. Amava esses momentos com ela: nudez, às vezes total, mas que eram momentos regados à brincadeiras e carinhos, do que unicamente sexuais.

-Você consegue ser bonita quando não é feia. – Riu, divertindo-se com a brincadeira. A amazona lhe empurrou graciosamente com os pés, embora tenha acompanhado o outro no riso.

-Amo quando fala isso para mim, sabia? É o que me faz tentar me tornar ainda mais bonita para você. – Apesar do tom leve, ainda disse, apaixonada.

-Shaina. – Assumiu um ar mais sério. -Você não precisa fazer nada para ser bela, afinal, já é.

-Meu namorado é tão clichê que fico entediada! – Ouvindo isso, Seiya abriu gentilmente as pernas dela, para avançar por cima da amada. Beijou o seu tórax, pescoço e mordiscou o seu queixo.

-Ainda entediada?

-Acho que mudei de ideia! – Riu, sonora, lhe envolvendo o pescoço em um abraço íntimo. Seiya provocava em lhe beijar, em um ato mais sensual, mas conseguia evitar os lábios dela, na travessura. -Será que dizer _Garras do Trovão_ faz com que eu consiga lhe beijar?

-Seu choque vai é fazer você se achar dominante.

-Mas eu sempre fui, Seiya de Pégaso. – O outro sentava na cama, trazendo a amada consigo, em seu colo. Posição que durou brevemente, pois a ariana se levantou do colo e da cama, pouco depois, segurando em uma das mãos dele, enquanto ficava de pé, em gestos charmosos à frente dele.

O sagitariano se ajeitou ao leito, apenas a observando se exibir para si. Shaina, daquela forma, mostrava-se delicada. Um lado que quando vestida e de máscara, não transparecia.

Pegou na outra mão do amado e se aproximou por entre as suas pernas, após ele sentar na beirada de sua cama. O fez contornar a sua cintura com os braços, enquanto as suas mãos, acariciavam os cabelos castanhos dele.

-Mestra Shaina! – Um soldado menor irrompeu pela porta da casa da amazona. A ariana virou parte de seu corpo, assustada, porque não queria sair dos braços do amado.

Um dos braços de Pégaso cobriu os quadris desnudos dela. Gesto que a amada notou e apreciou.

-O que quer, verme? – A ouviu. O outro ficou constrangido com o momento que interrompeu.

-P-Perdão, achei que estivesse a sós.

-E se ela estivesse? – O tom do Cavaleiro de Bronze foi mais alto.

-Apenas... P-para dizer que os alunos a esperam. – Essas palavras fez ambos relembrarem que tinham tarefas a cumprir naquele momento.

-Vá, eu já irei! – Ordenou, para o soldado sair rapidamente, como da forma que chegou. A outra tornou para o namorado. -Vamos nos ver mais tarde? – Choramingou.

-Com certeza. – Ergueu seu rosto para olhá-la. A namorada ainda acariciava os seus cabelos e amava isso, o suficiente para encostar o seu rosto à barriga dela, pouco depois, beijou o local e a outra lhe abraçou daquela forma e fechou os olhos.

Encostou-se na cadeira de metal, depois de um gole de seu _cappuccino_. Sorriu pela afirmação anterior do amigo que se apoiava com os braços à mesa. -Não é mal aproveitarmos.

-Fico com a consciência pesada. – O virginiano riu, para ajeitar o casaco em seu corpo. Tomou um gole de seu café.

-A June já teve que ir embora? – Shiryu perguntou, fitando Shun. E Seiya, apenas observava conversa, enquanto pegava um pequenino tablete de chocolate que acompanhava a sua bebida. Colocou na boca e apreciou o doce.

-Ela vai amanhã. – Andrômeda expressou em seu rosto, o descontentamento de separar-se da amada, naquela obrigação. -Sabe o que podemos fazer, amigos? – Começou, carinhoso. -Vamos jantar hoje! Levarei a Ju, e vocês levam a Shunrei e a Shina! – O mais novo acreditou que sua idéia havia sido fantástica.

-Estou dentro. – Seiya falou, sem pensar.

-Ah! É uma pena, não posso. Prometi alguns planos para a Shunrei e ela me cobrou. – Riu sem jeito. -Hyoga não pode ir com o Isaak?

-Sabe que eu não sei? – Shun o olhou de forma confusa.

-Pergunta para ele. – Um sorriso ao canto dos lábios, fez o sagitariano parecer travesso, quando avistou o aquariano se aproximar da cafeteria em que estavam.

Cisne se aproximou, puxou uma cadeira, para sentar-se apoiando o tórax no encosto. -Desculpe a demora. – Ajeitou os cabelos loiros, jogando-os para trás. -Ele inventou parar na joalheria aqui perto.

-Para vocês? – Seiya perguntou, _travesso_.

-Não. – Hyoga respondeu frustrado. -Para o Camus. E deixei ele lá, queria escolher sozinho.

-Shun quer saber se pode sair com eles hoje. – Shiryu se ajeitou, sorvendo um bom gole de água de seu copo.

-Você não vai, Dragão? – Teve a resposta imediata: um balançar negativo de cabeça. -E não poderei.

-A namorada dele quer matar a saudade. – Shun complementou e riu. -Ah! Ikki ligou hoje cedo. – Sorriu abertamente.

-O que ele está achando de Roterdã? – De forma atenciosa, Seiya perguntou.

-Falou que está amando. – Shun colocou as mãos em sua xícara e olhou o conteúdo. -Está com saudade de mim e disse que eu e a Ju iríamos adorar o porto que tem lá.

-Achei que você ia com ele. – Hyoga mostrou-se confuso.

-Sim, eu ia. Mas decidi ficar por aqui, para auxiliar Athena. E o meu irmão precisava desse tempo sozinho.

-Mas ele sempre está sozinho. – Cisne fez graça. Mas pouco depois sentiu uma mão em seus cabelos e em seguida, uma pequena e delicada sacola de joalheria na frente de seu rosto.

-O mestre vai amar. – Então, a voz de Isaak surgiu.

-Kanon vai ficar com ciúme. – Dragão falou, para o aquariano dar de ombros.

-O meu mestre só vê o irmão dele. Ontem fui visita-lo e ele sequer olhava para mim.

-Shiryu, é o Isaak que está com ciúme, não o contrário. – O General ficou em silêncio.

-Nós vamos treinar com o Camus mesmo, não é? – Kraken confirmou.

-Sim. – Hyoga então levantou.

-Não vão ficar e tomar alguma coisa? – Seiya mostrou-se frustrado, também, por serem deixados tão brevemente pelo outro.

-Se atrasarmos de novo, meu mestre ameaçou nos colocar em um esquife.

-Hyoga tem experiência, né.

-Shaina vai bem? – Rebateu o russo e Seiya riu. -Depois nos falamos. – Ambos saíram e Issak sequer se despediu.

O Cavaleiro de Dragão finalizou o seu copo e sua garrafa rapidamente e também se levantou.

- **Sério isso** , Shiryu? – Reclamou o sagitariano.

-Vou passear com ela, se acontecer de os planos mudarem, ligo para vocês. – Carinhosamente, beijou a cabeça de Seiya, e na hora de se despedir de Shun, tocou e apertou o seu ombro.

-Desagradáveis. – Manhoso, reclamou mais uma vez. -Já sabe onde vamos jantar?

-Estou com vontade de comida italiana.

-Aquela viagem à Roma marcou você. – Riu.

-Seiya, eu me apaixonei tanto pelo lugar. Infelizmente fui sozinho, mas, estou com planos sim de levar a June no nosso aniversário. Ikki é sem graça, ele já conhece para onde fui. – Riu, também.

O moreno balançou a cabeça. -Estou esperando os planejamentos da Saori e por conta disso, estou com a agenda vaga para férias e tudo mais. – Terminou a sua xícara.

-A Shaina não disse nada?

-Vai ter um torneio daqui a algumas semanas, e ela está comandando os treinos. Nem querendo ela pode sair do Santuário, a não ser que algo gravíssimo ocorra e tudo seja suspenso.

-Às vezes eu sinto falta de nós cinco sairmos por aí.

-Saudade de ser solteiro? – Shun balançou a cabeça em negativa, de imediato.

-Não por isso. É que às vezes eu lembro das coisas que fazíamos. Apesar que muitas vezes a gente tinha... Surpresa. – As sobrancelhas de Andrômeda se ergueram.

-Precisaríamos ter muita garantia para podermos sair só nós, sem que isso abra lacuna para inimigos.

-É isso que digo. Quando não conhecíamos muito do que vinha pela frente, isso acontecia. Lembra do Abel? – Seiya desviou o olhar, torcendo a boca, em resposta.

-Shun, teremos oportunidade, verá. – Sorriu.

-Está muito bonita, Shaina. – Andrômeda elogio, educado e carinhoso. Seiya demonstrava-se _bobo_ perto da namorada.

A italiana corou pela gentileza dele. -Vocês dois são um casal tão charmoso. Não tenho essa sorte. – Brincou com o próprio Pégaso, enquanto June e Shun riam.

-Estou guardando isso, viu namorada?

-Está bem então, namorado. – Beijou a face de Seiya, demoradamente, deixando ainda mais claro que suas palavras foram uma inocente brincadeira. De reposta, ele lhe beijou aos lábios.

-Você deixou ele mais adultinho. – Shun entrou na brincadeira.

-Olha quem fala. – Olhou para June, que tornou a rir.

-Shun é pura responsabilidade agora. – A ariana respondeu e fez um afago nos cabelos do namorado.

-Eu não tinha visto a aliança! – Shaina puxou conversa com a outra amazona, depois de vê-la utilizar a direita na carícia com o amado. E então, June lhe mostrou a jóia. -Que pedra é essa?

-Safira rosa. – Sorriu.

-É belíssima.

-Seiya, isso é indireta. – Shun brincou e ambos riram.

-Seiya! – Ouviu a voz animada da virginiana, ao se aproximar. Saori vestia um conjunto formal, rosa escuro e justo em suas pernas. Ela se aproximou da mesa, sorriu para Andrômeda, enquanto apoiava a sua mão delicada no braço de Pégaso.

Shaina fez o sorriso morrer ao ver Saori. A olhou séria, apesar de ser educada com sua superiora. -Boa noite. – Sentiu-se despencar por dentro quando a viu tocar em _seu_ Seiya. Tinha certeza que se estivesse de pé, teria cedido ao chão com o salto quinze que vestia nos pés.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – Seu principal cavaleiro olhou em volta vendo-a desacompanhada.

-Vim ver um amigo, ele já está me esperando. – Seiya tocou por cima da mão dela, olhando a deusa, desconfiado. Ela riu.

-É tranquilo, Seiya.

 _Por que a tocou, Seiya?_ – Maldisse o amado em sua cabeça.

-Preciso ir, já o deixei esperando por demais. – Tornou a rir, para se despedir do grupo.

-Com licença, eu vou retocar a maquiagem. – Murmurou, grosseira, para se levantar com a bolsa e _sem_ o namorado. Porém, Seiya levantou atrás.

-Amor!

-Shun... O que aconteceu? – A loira olhou o namorado, demonstrando-se perdida.

-Seiya me disse que ela é muito ciumenta se tratando da Saori e da Marin.

-Mas dá para ver que ele é bobo por ela. – Disse, referindo-se à outra amazona.

Shun deu de ombros. -Acho que ela acha que não é _concorrente_ válida.

-Amor, desde o restaurante eu estou pedindo para que pare para conversarmos.

-Não temos nada a dizer! – Parou por um momento, para tirar os saltos e andar descalça, uma vez que estavam já no Santuário.

- _Uau_. – Seiya ouviu um subordinado elogiar Shaina ao passar. Como ela gostava de lhe provocar, usava um vestido branco, com alguns detalhes rendados e com comprimento até as coxas, cujo detalhe da peça era ser _elegantemente_ transparente.

-Escuta! Você não tem o que fazer? – Pegou o soldado pelo pescoço e o jogou no chão, bastante enciumado. Depois, tornou a persegui-la.

A ariana nada disse até chegar em sua pequena casa. Jogou os sapatos vermelhos em algum canto, e passou a mão no rosto, com os olhos já marejados. Seiya entrou atrás e fechou a porta.

-Shaina! – Pegou em seu braço, com ela de costas a si.

" _Você e eu fizemos um voto, para o Bem e para o Mal"._

-Seiya! Me deixa! – Gritou, conseguindo soltá-lo de si.

-Porque está furiosa comigo? Desculpe, eu não estou entendendo...

-Eu vi! EU VI! – Enfatizou, olhando o amado, já deixando algumas lágrimas caírem. Jogou a bolsa no chão.

-Viu... O quê? – Estava confuso e sentindo-se culpado.

-Sonso!

-Desculpa... Eu não sou muito esperto. – Complementou, ofendido. -Não sei porque ficou brava e foi embora...

-Ela tocou você! ELA!

" _Eu não posso acreditar que você me decepcionou. Mas a prova está no jeito que isso dói"._

-E você a tocou! – Ela continuou. Seiya umedeceu os lábios, _ainda_ confuso. -Quando estão sozinhos, se tocam desse jeito é?

Pégaso não compreendia aquela situação. O ciúme já havia percebido, mas o motivo, ainda era vago. Saori nada havia feito consigo naquela noite, ao menos para ver motivo no que a namorada falava. -Mas eu não toco ninguém quando estou sozinho... – Arriscou, perdido.

A ariana tornou a se virar de frente para o namorado, completamente o encarando.

" _Durante meses a fio, eu tive as minhas dúvidas, negando cada lágrima"._

-Por favor, me fala o que há, Shaina. Não suporto você brava comigo e eu nem sei o que foi!

-A Saori! O que mais pode ter sido?! – O moreno passou a mão no próprio cabelo, penteando. Aproveitando para pensar e juntar algumas peças.

-Ela nos cumprimentou na janta. Só porque ela tocou no meu braço?

-Você pegou na mão dela. – Seiya se aproximou ao ouvir aquilo, levando as mãos ao rosto da amada, secando as suas lágrimas.

-Saori é minha amiga.

-Vocês já dormiram juntos? – Outra lágrima caiu, enquanto um pouco mais calma, tocou nas mãos dele. Mas devido a própria pergunta, seu coração saltou.

" _Eu queria que isso tivesse acabado agora. Mas eu sei que preciso de você aqui"._

-O que importa isso? – Respondeu, sério. -Estou com _você_. Não desacredite que não sou fiel.

Para a amazona, essa afirmação era irrevogável. Para ela, se talvez boa parte do mundo fosse leal e fiel como ele, teriam passado por poucas guerras. Mas ouvir aquela carícia em forma de palavras não foi suficiente para o seu coração.

" _Você diz que eu sou louco, pois você não sabe que eu sei o que você fez"._

-Mesmo que seja não, Seiya, eu quero ouvir da sua boca. Todas essas palavras. – Sentiu uma lágrima insistir e passar por seus próprios lábios, e assim, umedeceu sua boca. Seiya continuava a tarefa de secar o seu rosto.

A expressão do sagitariano se tornou séria. -Sim, já me deitei com ela. – Fechou os olhos. O ocorrido, havia sido há muitos anos. Na época, não estava com a amazona, assim como não tinha externado os seus sentimentos em relação à ariana.

Mesmo sendo algo ocorrido e passado fora de seu relacionamento, uma situação que sequer lhe rendia algo em seu peito, não esconderia a verdade de sua amada. Mas ao abrir os olhos, o pranto dela era entregue.

- **Canalha**.

" _Mas quando você me chama de 'amor', eu sei que não sou o único"._

Chocou-se ao ouvir aquele xingamento. Não chegou a se ofender, mas diretamente se entristeceu. -Meu amor.

-Para. PARA! – O empurrou para longe de si.

" _Você tem estado tão indisponível, e agora, infelizmente, sei o porquê"._

Cedeu ao empurrou, fechando os seus punhos. A culpa que sentia agora, lhe fazia querer chorar agora, como ela. -Shaina, você e eu sequer estávamos nos vendo naquela época.

-Marin foi _outra_?

-Ei... Me respeite. Ela é minha mestra, é uma irmã para mim, como a Seika. – Fez uma nova pausa, ainda mais entristecido com o que ela complementou.

" _Seu coração é inalcançável, mesmo assim, o Senhor sabe que você possui o meu"._

Chegou a ficar zonza com aquela discussão. No fundo, acreditava nele e se amaldiçoava por culpa-lo daquela forma, por algo que sabia que sequer ocorria. Mas seu ciúme, seu medo e a insegurança dele encontrar alguém melhor e lhe jogar para escanteio, assombrava o seu coração e o seu amor. Piorava saber que era a virginiana. Rica, bela, de certo mimada, mas ainda por cima, _deusa_. Uma deusa contra uma mera amazona.

Olhava Seiya, perdida. Queria pedir desculpas ao ver a tristeza dele. Sua decepção, mas sabia que ali, algo seria inevitável: ele correr atrás de sua bela e amada divindade.

Isso desanimava mais o seu coração.

-Shaina... Fala alguma coisa. _Por favor_.

-Vai EMBORA! Não quero mais ver você, Seiya! – Tornou a se aproximar e a empurrá-lo.

-Eu não vou embora! – Segurou as mãos dela, com força.

-Saia daqui! SAIA DAQUI! – Tornou a gritar, em seguida foi até a porta e a abriu, esperando Pégaso se retirar. Não escondia mais o seu choro, fazendo o coração dele doer ainda mais ao vê-la assim.

-... Eu não fiz nada, apenas amei você e fui fiel. – Olhou em seus olhos, antes de retirar-se da casa da amazona de Ofiúco.

" _Eu tenho te amado por muitos anos. Talvez eu não seja suficiente. Você me fez perceber o meu maior medo, mentindo e nos destruindo"._

Internamente sentia-se catatônica. Por muitos anos lutou para fazê-lo percebê-la, perceber o seu amor e devoção. E então, jamais acreditou que isso surtiria efeito, que o homem que derrubou sua máscara, viu o seu rosto, compartilhasse de um sentimento tão intenso quanto o seu.

Mas agora, parecia um vento. Seiya veio, a amou e então foi embora. Não tinha motivo para brigar com ele.

Recordou-se de uma vez que ingenuamente perguntou de Saori Kido e ele apenas lhe respondeu "quem? ". Mas o amado não reagiu com clichê, de fato estava tão anestesiado com seu amor e companhia, que foi perceptível que o mundo em volta não lhe importava.

E forçou ambos a jogar isso fora. Às vezes ele parecia uma criança, e amava isso.

No passado, quando o perseguiu no hospital, queria ver se ele estava melhor. Se sua saúde se recuperava, mas fingiu tê-lo seguido para mata-lo. Mentira que ainda assim convenceu ele.

Ajeitou-se a um pilar quebrado, totalmente desgostosa. A vantagem de usar máscara naquele momento de coração partido, é que não daria satisfações de sua face, para ninguém.

Abaixou um pouco a cabeça, para olhar para si mesma. Seu uniforme de sempre. Até _isso_ recordava Seiya, pois quantas _brincadeiras_ não faziam com as roupas de treino. Levou as mãos à faixa em sua cintura e afrouxou. Depois, tocou em sua barriga com a ponta dos dedos.

-Seu pai não podia ficar conosco. Não somos bons para ele, meu menino. – Murmurava carinhosamente com a sua barriga. Por um momento se despiu da máscara e secou algumas lágrimas.

Desencostou-se do mármore, limpando o embargo em sua garganta, ao sentir o cosmo de Marin.

-Não dormiu?

-Estou ansiosa para o evento. – Mentiu - Tínhamos cessado esse tipo de coisa por aqui. – Cruzou os braços, com seu tom um tanto quanto frio. -Preparou os seus pupilos?

Ouviu um riso da ruiva. -Não formei _time_. – Shaina virou o rosto para fita-la. _Como assim?_

-Acho que _não_ entendi.

-Você sabe, Shaina. Depois de muitos anos, como não tivemos mais disso, o Grande Mestre sugeriu que fizéssemos disso como um treino. Não haverá armadura ou grandes prêmios. Apenas reconhecimento.

-E isso já é muito bom para muitos pupilos.

-Tanto que alguns Cavaleiros de Ouro estão treinando garotos. Deixei a minha vaga para o Aiolia. Ele e Aiolos vão querer praticar isso.

-Você é um pouco narcisista, Marin de Águia.

-Porquê?

-O mais importante de seus pupilos conquistou uma armadura de Bronze das mãos do Grande Mestre e hoje é sucessor da Armadura de Ouro de Sagitário. – Achou a ruiva um tanto esnobe com as suas palavras. -Se eu tivesse metade disso para o Cássio na época. – Houve um lamento em suas palavras, talvez, se fosse assim, não sofreria por Seiya hoje e nem ele por si.

-Pelo visto o Seiya foi crianção demais e não arcou com alguma responsabilidade. – A outra concluiu.

Shaina fechou um dos punhos. O fato da ruiva conhecer o seu aluno lhe irritava. -Está errada. Eu que não fui mulher o suficiente para ele. – As últimas palavras foram um sussurro para si.

Ouvia o salto da outra. Marin pulava algumas rochas para vir ao seu encontro. Aquilo lhe incomodou. -Se não fosse, você não seria o mundo dele, segundo ele próprio. – Cobra queria chorar naquele instante. Sentar e chorar, ainda mais por notar que ela lhe ouviu.

-Algumas coisas não são para ser.

-Mas pelo visto esse bebê é. – Rapidamente, virou-se de frente para ela. Uma mão tocava a sua barriga em gesto de proteção e a outra, erguia contra ela. -O que está fazendo?

-Não fará NADA contra ele.

-Acalme-se. Apenas mencionei, porque ontem, vi que se sentiu mal nos treinos. Falou que era o calor, mas como mestras, já enfrentamos coisas bem piores.

-Como sabe que é dele?

-Pelo seu cuidado. Se fosse de outro... – Apontou para a barriga dela. -Se esse bebê fosse fruto de outro homem, outra situação, você pouco se importava. Sejamos francas. – O tom de Marin foi sério. Internamente, sentiu-se alegre por saber daquilo. Tinha orgulho de Seiya, e sabia o quanto ele ficaria feliz.

-Ele não sabe. E não vai saber.

Mordiscou o seu próprio lábio inferior. Um tique para quando já estava com lágrimas teimosas.

" _Quando você dormir, eu quero um assento ao seu lado. Se eu conseguir dormir, a veria novamente em meus sonhos"._

Estava trancado em seu quarto. Apenas a música e o seu choro eram ouvidos. Murmurava a letra, uma vez que era uma favorita sua, ao mesmo tempo que lembrava a amazona.

Depois da briga com a namorada, havia decidido retornar ao Japão e passar uns dias no pequeno apartamento que Miho conseguiu para si, há anos.

Prometera à Shaina que iria no evento, para ver os pupilos dela e torcer pela amada, para chegar à final do torneio. Mas agora, naquela situação, se aparecesse, talvez fosse um débito no trabalho dela.

 _-Você e a sua namorada brigaram mesmo?_

-Terminamos.

A mensagem de Shun não era a que queria, não era o alento que precisava. E das duas, um motivo era certo: ou ela estava realmente furiosa consigo, ou os sentimentos já não eram tão fortes, por conta de algum deslize seu.

Precisava falar com ela.

" _Eu sei que você tem mais medo, então eu vou dizer que vou esperar"._

Virou o rosto para o celular e estendeu a mão. -Shaina...

Houve uma diferença muito grande de resposta, devido à hesitação da ariana. Ainda parte de si, uma boa parte de si o queria de volta. Contar sobre o bebê e tudo ficar bem. Em outro pensamento, talvez se não respondesse, seria melhor.

-Bom... Só queria dizer que não irei ao Torneio. Não se preocupe com a minha presença.

Bravo, o sagitariano jogou o celular longe. Pensava que de fato, tudo tinha terminado entre os dois.

 _-Seiya... Vem ver o torneio_.

Sentiu-se fraco, incapaz. Seu coração estava vazio e dolorido. E a falta de resposta, lhe partia ainda mais.

" _Eu não posso continuar a minha vida sem você. Irei morrer sem você"._

-Que droga! – A amazona abria e remexia todas as suas gavetas, buscando por alguns itens seus. -Onde está? – Às vezes deparava com alguns itens de Pégaso que lhe faziam suspirar. Deixaria as coisas dele em sua casa _sim_.

Abriu por fim, a última gaveta que faltava revirar: a única do lado de sua cama.

Encontrou seu caderno de anotações, _preservativos_ – que lhe fizeram revirar os olhos e rir. Ela e Seiya usaram em sua primeira vez, e depois, permaneceram ali. Vasculhou um pouco mais, para fazer uma pausa e se ajoelhar no chão.

-Damien, meu amor, espera que a mamãe está tentando trabalhar. – Conversou com carinho, como sempre fazia, mesmo que apenas poucas semanas tivessem passado. Se preocupava quando a barriga começasse a ser notada. Teria que enfrentar ordens do Santuário.

Os seus dedos alcançaram o fundo da gaveta, sentindo algo felpudo. Com dois de seus dedos, caçou a caixa felpuda no meio da bagunça. Era fofo de passar a mão. A caixinha pequena e peludinha, em tom vermelho. Abriu, para cair sentada no chão, em lágrimas.

-Desde quando Seiya comprou isso que eu não vi? – Murmurou para si e acariciou a sua barriga.

Por alguns minutos, admirou a aliança. Ligeiramente grossa e dourada, com brilhantes delicadamente encrustados em torno da peça, para ao centro, ter uma esmeralda um pouco maior que as demais, se fazendo presente.

Atreveu-se a experimentar. Servia de forma perfeita.

-Seiya... – Buscou rapidamente seu aparelho, decidindo ceder ao seu coração que gritava naquele momento. A mensagem foi tão rápida quanto os seus gestos.

Ajeitava a mochila nas costas assim que desceu do táxi e pouco depois, adentrou os arredores do Santuário, tranquilamente, enquanto se distraía com a movimentação de soldados, garotos e aspirantes no local.

De fato: procurava pela amada.

O dito torneio já havia sido a alguns dias e como acreditado por si, não deveria ir. Seu celular havia permanecido em seu apartamento, no Japão e com isso, não avistou a mensagem de Shaina, pois para si, já nada importava se ela havia deixado bem claro que queria que ele partisse.

Estava ali, em teoria, a convite de Aiolos. Pois, uma vez o torneio ter acontecido, receberia novas lições.

Mas antes de seguir às Doze Casas, sentou em um dos degraus no Coliseu que tanto conhecia. Jogou a mala ao seu lado, e deixou-se distrair com os que treinavam ali.

-Porque não veio nas festividades? Alguns esperaram pelo maior incentivo aqui dentro. – A voz carinhosa de Marin lhe fez sorrir.

-Eu teria sido um convidado desagradável. – Respondeu, em desânimo.

-Sabe... Ela esperava vê-lo aqui.

-Mestra, talvez você esteja enganada. Shaina deixou bem claro quando me expulsou daqui.

Um silêncio triste desceu entre ambos. Seiya lhe fitou e sorriu, sem alegria.

-Quem teve a glória?

-O pupilo de Aiolos ficou em primeiro, o de Aiolia em segundo e do Shaina em terceiro. – O sagitariano riu.

-Eles foram covardes. – Brincou.

-Era para nos divertimos. Às vezes não faz mal. – Fez uma pausa e sentou-se com ele. -Sei que não é da minha conta... Mas o que _houve_?

-A **pior** coisa que podem me acusar. – Olhou-a, sem brilho. -A única vez que ouvi isso, foi de um Cavaleiro de Abel. – Pausou suas palavras. -Traição. – Marin o mediu. De fato, Shaina tinha sido premeditada na briga. Impulsiva e brava, deu um passo perigoso. -Porquê vocês mulheres são tão complicadas? – Triste, esperava uma resposta de sua mestra.

-Nós, amazonas, temos medo. O mundo é cruel conosco, também e ainda mais aqui.

-Marin... Sempre leio... Ouço... Que algumas mulheres querem o coração do homem que ama... – Apoiou os pés no degrau de baixo e mexeu no cadarço de seu tênis. -Nós damos, e depois parece que não vale mais nada.

-Acredito que... Não posso falar em nome de todas. Mas acho que o sentimento de admiração e devoção, leva muito em conta.

-Toda vez que eu olhava para a Shaina... Eu lembrava... Lembrava da vez que tentei caçar um coelho... E ela o salvou. – Deu um sorriso. -Lembro daquele rosto frágil e inocente. Ela é tão frágil que estava machucada naquele dia.

-Já que você veio até aqui... Vá falar com ela. O que custa?

-Corações partidos mais uma vez.

-Volto a dizer, Seiya, o que custa? O sentimento é recíproco. Se a compreende, então a ouça mais uma vez. Se... Ela lhe acusar ou lhe mandar embora... Então você decide por fim o que fará.

O moreno ficou a pensar naquele conselho.

Desejava, mais que tudo, rever a sua amazona, mas quando isso vinha à mente, lembrava a dureza de suas palavras no último dia que a viu.

Buscava ser cautelosa com as lutas práticas. Deixar um soldado descobrir que estava grávida, seria um deslize, pois haviam muitos que não lhe compreenderiam, mesmo que conhecessem Seiya. E outros, acreditariam em um ultraje da amazona, um desrespeito diante a Deusa.

Algumas lições que não envolviam o seu ventre, dava tranquilamente. Outras, ou evitava, ou pedia auxílio a outro aspirante.

-É o terceiro dia _seguido_ que eu volto nessa lição! Foi por isso que não tiramos o primeiro lugar de Aiolos de Sagitário! Sinto-me envergonhada com você! – Apoiou-se em um pilar, enquanto observava o mais novo golpear uma rocha.

-Concentre-se. Canalize. Esqueça que estou aqui! Se essa rocha fosse um Cavaleiro de Ouro, você se permitiria ser tão vulnerável assim? Com uma mão, eles controlam o universo, e você mal consegue queimar o seu cosmo!

-Pensei que era dura só comigo… - Suas palavras foram baixas. Naquele momento, também tinha medo dela.

A ariana virou o rosto, séria, não acreditando que a voz era conhecida. Engoliu seco ao ver Seiya. -Ele tem dificuldade em queimar o cosmo. – Murmurou, sem jeito do que falar, sem deixar o rosto em sua direção, mostrando assim que não lhe olhava.

-Estou atrapalhando? – Pégaso foi sério em sua pergunta.

-Você! – Apontou para o aluno. -Vá treinar no coliseu. Mais tarde vou até lá. -Não atrapalha... Mas se não deseja estar aqui. – Complementou, igualmente séria.

-Vim por causa do Aiolos. – A resposta fez a outra compreender sua presença.

-Então tudo bem. Até onde eu saiba, ele está com o Grande Mestre. – Deu-lhe as costas e cruzou os braços.

-Achava que queria me ver. – Aquelas palavras fizeram a amazona relaxar os seus braços.

-Eu desejava. Mas você não respondeu as minhas mensagens. Não veio no torneio. – Falou, ressentida.

-Você me expulsou. E quanto tentei falar com você... Não tive retorno.

Retirou a máscara e jogou no chão. -Eu encontrei a aliança. – Seiya se desconcertou.

-O nosso aniversário estava chegando. Tinha encontrado o anel perfeito, só estava esperando a data. Escondi, pois queria tentar fazer surpresa.

-Você coloca no meu dedo? – Pediu, de forma meiga e então, Seiya corou, enquanto se aproximava dela.

-Não queria ter ido embora.

-Seiya, eu tive medo. Ela é tão... Bonita. Ela te ama.

-E daí? Saori não me ama, não como algo além de amigo.

-"E daí"? É _amor_.

-Shaina, não quero ser insensível, mas nem se todas as mulheres do mundo me amassem, eu ia me importar com isso.

-Que **pesadelo**. – Falou, de olhos arregalados.

-Não ia me importar. Eu te amo. Eu não sou muito responsável, mas ainda assim eu nos levava a sério o suficiente para pedir a sua mão. – Foi um pouco atrapalhado em suas palavras.

A italiana virou por completo para si. Precisava olhar naqueles olhos castanhos aquela confusão as palavras.

-É você quem eu quero. Você me pediu a verdade, e eu falei. Dura, mas falei sem medo. Porque não fiz por suas costas. Não me ajoelhei e disse que te amava, e quando você saiu, entrei no quarto de outra. Não houve desrespeito. E aquilo ocorreu por confusão, não sentimentos. – Suspirou, mas deixou de olhá-la.

-Disse bem. – Levou a mão a tocar no rosto dele. -Foi uma verdade dura. Mas você foi franco. Você, Seiya... Nada me deveu. Eu que devi a verdade à você.

-Que... Verdade? – Tocou por sobre a mão dela, a fitando curioso.

-Meu ciúme falou mais alto. Mas não foi só por isso e por ela que me alterei.

-O que aconteceu? – Indagou, preocupado agora.

-Eu tive muito medo. Há algumas semanas... – Naquele momento sentiu ainda mais medo. -Seiya. – Preferiu então, deixar de tocar o seu rosto e buscar por sua mão. Levou até o seu ventre. -Não queria que _nós_ não fôssemos suficientes para você.

-"Nós"? – Confuso, permaneceu com a mão à ela. Shaina achou adorável aquela reação, tão _bobo_ que não distinguia a verdade ali.

-Seiya. – Começou, em seu usual tom de brincadeira e deboche que possuía somente com Pégaso. -Pus a sua mão aqui porque têm um bebê dentro da minha barriga. – Explicou, corada.

O sagitariano, em reação, tirou a mão, assustando a amada.

-Algo errado? – Seu coração deu uma falhada.

-Porque não disse antes, quase quebrei vocês dois! – A outra se deixou rir por aquilo.

-Fala como se seus toques não fossem tudo o que eu necessitasse. Não sou de vidro, apesar de você me tratar como cristal. E ele é forte tanto quanto você.

-Ele? – Ainda temeroso, tocou na barriga. Certificava-se _mesmo_ se eles não despedaçariam.

-Eu queria um menino. - Disse tímida, enquanto as duas mãos acariciavam a barriga, junto com a mão dele. -Um mini-Seiya. - Corou ao falar aquilo. -Damien. - Ergueu os olhos à ele, sorrindo, apaixonada.

-Agradeço me chamar de criança.

-Mas é a **minha** criança. - Levou as mãos ao rosto do amado.

-Apenas **sua** criança. - Respondeu, selando os seus lábios aos dela com carinho.

 **Notas:**

-Para a inspiração e geminha ❥  
-As letras de música em itálico e centralizadas são "I'm Not The Only One" (Sam Smith) & "Pure Love" (Arash).  
\- "Agape": "Amor" em grego.  
-Dedicado a um dos casais que mais amo em Saint Seiya.


End file.
